


a destiel fanfiction(i couldnt think of a name)

by robin_destiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Castiel (Supernatural), Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Castiel and Dean Winchester in Love, Episode: s06e22 The Man Who Knew Too Much, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hunter Dean Winchester, Hurt Dean Winchester, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, My First Fanfic, Supernatural Season 6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:54:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23679484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robin_destiel/pseuds/robin_destiel
Summary: This is based off of the last episode of season 6 of supernatural, with my own ending to it. Angst, with fluff at the end.
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 9





	a destiel fanfiction(i couldnt think of a name)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is my first fan fiction. Sorry if its bad lol. So its based off of Supernatural season six, episode 22. I don't really know what else to right here, uh more notes at the end.

“Cas, don’t do this!” Dean’s voice rang through the deserted house, full of fear.

“Dean, you are just a human. I should never have brought you back from hell in the first place. You don’t matter.” Castiel replied in a deep, gravelly tone.

3 hours earlier, Dean had found out that Castiel had been working with Crowley to obtain souls from purgatory. Dean felt betrayed, from the man that he had thought as a friend. Dean loved him, and Castiel had teamed up with the king of hell. Castiel was now more powerful than ever, full of souls from purgatory. The souls were controlling his thoughts, making him almost demonic. Dean is heartbroken, and doesn't want to give up, desperate to save the angel he once knew.

“This isn't you talking. The souls are controlling you, you have to return them. Think about all the world wide damage that will come from opening purgatory; people will die, Cas! Please listen to me, you aren't thinking straight.”

“No Dean. You are wrong. I am more powerful than I was before. I am strong enough to defeat Rapheal now. I am no longer a weak angel. I am a god.”

“Cas, think about everything we’ve gone through together, the monsters we’ve killed. Don't I mean something to you?I have already lost my parents, Ellen and Jo, and maybe even my brother. Don't make me lose you too.”

Castiel stood there, trying to work through his thoughts. He was so confused, felt like he couldn't think without the evil energy and power of the souls from purgatory overwhelmed him.

“Dean, stop trying to convince me that what i'm doing is wrong. You cannot speak to me like that. I will never be a little angel on your shoulder, helping you out when you get a paper-cut, and I never was. I am a god, and if you keep annoying me with your petty thoughts , I will have to kill you.”

Castiel's words stung at Dean’s heart, and could feel tears forming in his eyes. How could he say that to him? Dean had trusted him almost more than his own brother, and now Cas was threatening him, without a hint of emotion in his voice.

Then, one more idea popped into his head. If this didn't work, he thought, then nothing else will.

“What are you doi”--Castiel was interrupted by Dean's lips crashing his own. The kiss was passionate, full of emotions. Castiel kissed back, while regretting everything he had said to Dean. He was in love with him, and felt so much guilt. Castiel pulled away. “Dean, I am so sorry for what I said, it wasn't me talking. I didn’t mean it, and I love you.”

“It's ok, Cas. I know you didn't mean it. I love you too.” Dean kissed him again, this time more slow and tender, his hands in Cas’s hair. 

"I love you with all of my heart.”

the end

**Author's Note:**

> Hi again. This is my first fan fiction, so please feel free to comment constructive criticism and tips and stuff, that would really help.


End file.
